


Wanting You Tonight

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Debbie's Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You Tonight

Franky was getting frustrated with Bea thinking she wasn't wanted, that now Debbie was gone she had nobody who wanted her to live. She was wrong. She was so wrong. They had been watching over Bea since then, taking turns to spend the night in her cell with her.   
Liz had finally given up and gone to bed, leaving Franky alone with Bea, before Bea could say anything she had pushed the door shut, blocking it with a chair before moving closer, her eyes were bright, but burnt with something like desire, she had been planning to take her time but now she had Bea to herself she decided against waiting.   
She had moved closer, settling herself inches away from Bea, her touch surprisingly light as she stroked Bea's hair out of her eyes, smiling just a little when Bea's eyes slid closed, taking her chance to kiss the other woman. She could feel Bea tense and moved away, stroking Bea's cheek lightly. She could tell something was bothering Bea. 

"What, What's wrong?"

"Don't toy with me Franky."

"I'm not."

"I won't be one of your flings."

"Christ Bea."

Franky had growled, moving to turn Bea's head, her eyes burning into Bea's own. 

"Don't you understand how long I've wanted you?"

Bea had fallen silent, shaking her head. Franky had smiled slightly. 

"Fucking hell Bea..."

She had muttered, kissing Bea again. 

"You bloody idiot."


End file.
